mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Music Albums
The fact that the older, removed tracks is misleading. They can almost all be found here: http://pinkushion.bandcamp.com/, and for free, no less. Someone should make amendments to this article to complete this. I'm sure a lot of fans would love to have a complete set. - Matthew Stewart And you couldn't have done that yourself? You even had the link. Anyway, done. Majutsukai 09:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Removed tracks removed Hate to say it, but all of the links for removed tracks are broken now. Anyone know where we can link them to? MNGoldenEagle 16:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :All of Bolin's tracks are archived here, and that's a semi-permanent link as well. --Pigbuster 21:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Mannequin? I can't find the song "Mannequin" by Perry Sullivan (part of the combination for Crystamanthequins) anywhere. Does anyone have it/know if it even exists? Saiknohx 06:31, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Right here. --Pigbuster 09:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome! Thanks a lot! Saiknohx 08:29, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::The link's dead :( Chirigami 01:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm having a baby and that baby is you Why is there no mention of Radiation's fml album? I'm afraid to add it in since I could be broaching that which may not be broached. Regardless, here are the homepage and a youtube channel featuring the tracks; http://super-villain.org/whywouldyoudothis/thebabyisyou.html http://www.youtube.com/user/SexyBrianPuppet :As far as I'm aware, it's not an official album, but something Radiation just made for fun. So it wouldn't really belong. :Also it's freakin' creepy. JordanTH 22:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Informative information? Besides the removed tracks there is basically nothing in this article that you couldn't just get from the MSPA bandcamp page itself. I was hoping to get useful information from the article. For instance, does anybody know why Vol. 5 has 65 tracks?! Does it contain all the music from 1-4 or what?! How many of the songs have actually been used in Homestuck and how many are just based on it? Is there a reason why Squiddles have their own album? Was that an April Fool's joke or something? I personally don't know any of this information or how to find out, but if anybody does know any useful trivia about any of the albums I think it would vastly enrich the article and make it worth having. Right now it could easily just be replaced by a link to the bandcamp. ................................... :Please sign your post next time, it's easier to seperate who said what like that. Vol. 5 has many remixes, which is possibly one reason why it is so big, it's however not like a merge of albums 1-4...if you listen to the songs (or read the list) you'll notice that quickly. There is a seperate page called Sound, that lists what music has been used in the actual comic. And the squiddles got their own album because they are awesome, it also was to flesh out the fictional TV show. 09:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Fan Album I'm not sure if Land of Fans and Music belongs here or not, but since the Holiday album, also from the Gaiden page, is on here, I've added it for now. If it's decided it doesn't belong, it can always be taken down; better too much information than not enough. Cerxi 00:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) "Unofficial" Albums * Land of Fans and Music * Homestuck for the Holidays * Tomb of the Ancestors Should they be listed at all? They're fan albums and are called unofficial on the site. If not removed, then shouldn't they have their own page under fanworks? Memoria-Pi 14:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) There are more removed tracks from Vol 8 The last track on Volume 8 is the midnight crew accapella now. The link earlier in the talk to Mannequin is dead too ;n; Since I'm anonymous I don;t want to edit anything 20:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to make an acount to edit. Anonymous user are welcome to edit too. I would edit something in about it on the page myself, but while I enjoy the homestuck music alot I am not an expert on it to the extend where I would remember what songs are missing.bitterLime 21:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Miasmajesty Does anyone have a clue as to why this song is free? Aepokk Venset 05:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC)